russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DMZ-TV
DMZ-TV is a Philippine longest-running dance variety show broadcast by IBC. and worldwide on Global IBC. The show broadcast from IBC studios at Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. It is the television version of the FM radio station iDMZ 891 and the longest-running "dance music" variety show format that landed on Philippine TV history and has been consistent top rater on IBC. Hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio, with live bands, performers and dancers for the danze music zone has in-studio dance and song production numbers. Showcases today's hottest young stars of the network, with iDMZ 891 radio DJs on TV are The Sting and Georgina. DMZ-TV is also simulcast over iDMZ 891, IBC's number 1 dance music FM radio station in Mega Manila. Overview As television's Danze Muzic Zone, the station wants to hear the dance music sound will listen and groove the FM radio, like its radio counterpart through its TV program, by setting the trend of variety show for dance music format. IBC was already producing a show with a similar concept. From 1998, it was originally hosting are Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil with co-host are Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco with 89 DMZ jockey Celine Hoffman. Now, IBC's very own TV host, sexy actress, writer and dancer Cara Eriguel and stand-up comedian and primetime actor Victor Anastacio hosting for IBC's very own dance music show on Philippine television DMZ-TV, with iDMZ 891 radio DJs can be seen on TV are The Sting and Georgina. More than just videos airing live every Saturday, the country's premiere dance music FM radio station iDMZ 891 is on TV screen, DMZ-TV that combines the power of dance music zone for listeners and viewers. Add spice to life, step us and hoof and deviate from your boring lifestyle while listen and groove the music in high-quality entertainment that energetic look, their studio used in old school for sparta consoles with the slide faders and push-button controls. In this show, Cara and Victor delivers the feel-good habit and the trends on the social media music scene along with some hip-hoppers, sexy girls and dancers hosted the show. They will also feature the dance and songs in the playlists of the most popular and talked about personalities today while prepare with live bands, performers and dancers from dance, hip-hop and R&B, disco, new wave, K-POP, ballroom, tango, boogie, and much more in the music scene. Since then, DMZ-TV became a hit every Saturday on TV (IBC) and radio (iDMZ 891) while it cater to the number of audiences from A-B-C classes (upscale). On January 11, 2014, it made an instant hit climbed up the ratings chart in a matter of months and helped Channel 13 in more viewers and advertising revenues, the number 1 dance music show forming part of IBC's triumvirate of giant killers (with ''PBA'', [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippine game show)|''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?]], [[Whattaboys|''Whattaboys]], ''Sandy's Romance'' and ''Maya Loves Sir Chief'') on Saturday primetime slot. Cast 'Main Host (IBC Studio)' *Cara Eriguel (January 11, 2014-present) *Victor Anastacio (January 11, 2014-present) iDMZ 891 (Broadcast City LS 2) *The Sting (Terence Khan) *Georgina (Georgina Wilson) 'Co-Host' *KC Montero *Jimmy Muna 'Dance' *G-Force 'Former Host' *Lara Fabregas (1998-2005) *Karen Reyes (2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Jai Agpangan (2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Joj Agpangan (2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Myrtle Sarrosa (2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Medwin Marfil (1998-2005) *Rengie Galvez (1998-2005) *JC Castro (1998-2005) *Tone Wijangco (1998-2005) *Celine Hoffman (1998-2005) *Ryan Bang (2011; now on ABS-CBN) *Yen Santos (2011-2012; now on ABS-CBN) *Xian Lim (2011-2012; now on ABS-CBN) Production team * Director: Mark Reyes * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Creative Director: Danny Jota * Producers: Lolita Ching * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Studios used by DMZ-TV *IBC Studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (1990-2005, 2011-present) *SM City North EDSA (every Anniversary celebration) *Market! Market! in Fort Bonifacio, Taguig City (June 5, 2011-2012) *Trinoma Mall in Quezon City (August 30, 2011-2012) Awards and Nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio) *25th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Variety Show Host) - Won (Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Variety Show) - Won *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Variety Show) - Won 'Asian TV Awards' *16th Asian Television Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated References External links *Program Site *DMZ-TV on Facebook *DMZ-TV on Twitter *DMZ-TV on Multiply See also *iDMZ 891 FM *IBC *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *'DMZ-TV' goes 'Party Time!' *'DMZ-TV' with Da Dance Combi Combo 2012 *'DMZ-TV' turns '21st Anniversary Party!' *DMZ-TV gets a new timeslot on IBC-13 *Julia Montes: The rising star of party princess *DMZ-TV turns 24th Anniversary this Saturday *IBC Dominates Anak TV Awards, Jodi Sta. Maria and Christopher de Leon Elevated to Hall of Fame *Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio host IBC-13's dance music show, 'DMZ-TV' this Saturday *‘DMZ-TV’ Returns to IBC-13 Hits Number One *IBC-13 exec denied by duopoly *Niche radio stations ruled in the Philippine airwaves way back then (Part 1) Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts